1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable blade knife, especially to a retractable blade knife that has a blade that must be moved manually a certain distance and then a spring inside the retractable blade knife will help the blade to move to be opened.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A sliding blade knife has a blade and a handle and may be a retractable blade knife, switchblade knife or the like. The blade is retracted into the handle making the sliding knife popular since it can be safely and conveniently stored and carried for outdoor activities and work.
A conventional retractable blade knife, like utility knife, further comprises a locking mechanism. The blade is mounted in the handle. The locking mechanism is mounted between the handle and the blade. The blade must be pushed to be retracted or extended. The locking mechanism locks the blade in open and closed positions and prevents the blade from being retracted or extended accidentally. However, the blade of the conventional retractable blade knife must be moved manually to entirely open or entirely closed to activate the locking mechanism. Therefore, retracting or extending the blade is slow and inconvenient.
A conventional switchblade knife further comprises a spring mechanism and a release mechanism. The spring mechanism is mounted between the handle and the blade and ensures the blade is fully opened automatically when released from the release mechanism, generally very quickly. However, the switchblade knife is restricted by laws and is restricted to some people only in some countries. Therefore, the switchblade knife is not commonly used in ordinary people.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a retractable blade knife with an opening assisted mechanism to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.